stardust_steven_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Homeworld
Neo-Homeworld '''is a matriarchal body of gems, conspired by Carmeltazite, Onyx, and Kyanite when Homeworld entered Era 5 and changed their former ways. Neo-Homeworld is supposed to preserve the old ways. Description and Overview '''Overview Neo-Homeworld is a combined effort of gems who liked the way things were run on Homeworld before Steven's Era 3. They use old technology to continue to devastate planets and continue a reign of terror. In order to expand the Gem race, the leaders took control of celestial bodies for colonization purposes. Each leader owned specific colonies and was in charge of making sure they were successful. They seemed to have their own hierarchy as Orange Diamond was considered the lowest-ranked leader, seeing how she was commanded by the higher orders of the others and could not make her own decisions about colonization efforts while Carmeltazite ranked the highest of the leaders. Appropriate and Expected Behaviors It is mandatory for Gems to show absolute respect and loyalty to any leader they interacted with regardless of whether or not they served them. Appropriate behaviors include addressing a leader (most commonly the one they belong to) as "My ____", saluting them by forming a diamond shape over their chest with their hands and optionally giving them many gracious titles, often to the point of bootlicking and excessive flattery before speaking with them. History TBA Members Carmeltazite ''' Carmeltazite is a pseudo-diamond gem, much like Onyx. She was produced during Era 1 and has seen the rise and fall of the Diamond's Reign (Magenta leaving, Pink's "death", Orange's abandonment, Red's making, Pink's return). She is the one who originally masterminded this anti-era 3 organization. She is a former subordinate of '''White Diamond. Known Subordinates * White Quartz * Imperial Quartz * Moonstone Former Subordinates TBA Colonies 28 Known Planetary Bodies (All formerly White Diamonds) Onyx Onyx was the first synthetic gem and throughout Era 2 was regarded as the "next step" in Gem-Design. She is made up of many shattered gems from Era 1, causing her to feel disoriented and to "freeze up" on Earth. She is no stranger to PTSD-like flashbacks to her previous li(v)e(s). She formerly belonged to Yellow Diamond ''' Known Subordinates * Yellow Agate * Citrine * Emerald (Chest) * Plutonium * Carnelian * Thunderegg Agate * Peridot (Hand-Gem) * Topaz (Right-Hand) * Topaz (Left-Hand) Former Subordinates TBA Colonies 20 Planetary Bodies '''Kyanite Kyanite is a gem war vet and the first "disabled" gem. During a battle, the back of her gem cracked enough to where her reformation had defects. Since she didn't get healed immediately, so this has become permanent. She uses a prosthetic leg and her cane-sword to get around properly. She is a former subordinate of Blue Diamond. Known Subordinates * Peridot (Naval) * Peridot (Back) * Hessonite (Back) * Wurtzite * Black Spinel * Lapis Lazuli (Arm Gem) Former Subordinates TBA Colonies 18 Known Planetary Bodies Orange Diamond Orange is the "original" Red Diamond, and an attempt to remake Pink Diamond. She came out early so her gem was malfinished and she didn't incubate long enough to have a color closer to a shade of Pink. Known Subordinates * Orange Pearl * Iris Agate * Topaz (Chest) * Peridot (Thigh) Former Subordinates TBA Colonies 5 Known Planetary Bodies Trivia * Orange is the only Diamond part of this authority. * The Leader's positions in the authority resemble the original Diamond-Authority ** Carmeltazite (Formerly White's Gem), Onyx (Formerly Yellow's Gem), Kyanite (Formerly Blue's Gem), Orange (An attempt to remake Pink) *** This was unintentional * Wurtzite barely associate's with Kyanite, spending most of her time with Orange Diamond.